The present invention relates generally to user interfaces and, more particularly, to graphical user interfaces.
A portion of the disclosure of this patent document contains material to which a claim of copyright protection is made. The copyright owner has no objection to the facsimile reproduction by anyone of the patent document or the patent disclosure, as it appears in the Patent and Trademark Office patent file or records, but reserves all other rights whatsoever.
Computer graphical user interfaces (GUIs) written in conventional programming languages, such as JAVA and C/C++, are typically static in nature. This means that once a user interface has been rendered on a display device, a fixed number of GUI controls are displayed. If data within a displayed GUI changes, such as the number and/or format of displayed GUI controls, the GUI must typically be modified at the code level, recompiled and then re-rendered on the display device. As a result, existing GUIs may not be able to react quickly to the needs and requests of users.
Accordingly, there is a need for GUIs that can change dynamically in response to user requests and other external factors. Furthermore, there is a need for GUIs that can be modified without requiring code changes and recompiling.
The present invention is directed to systems, methods and computer program products for building and displaying dynamic graphical user interfaces (GUIs) that can be updated automatically without requiring code modification and recompiling. In response to a request to display a particular GUI on a computer display, an Extensible Markup Language (XML) data group is selected from a plurality of XML data groups. The selected XML data group includes one or more aggregations (groups) of data hierarchically ordered within the selected XML data group. XML data items are hierarchically ordered within the aggregations of data.
Also, an XML display layout is selected in response to the request to display the GUI. The selected XML display layout contains one or more areas that define respective GUI display spaces within which XML data items from the respective aggregations of data can be displayed. XML markup tags associated with each aggregation of data within the selected XML data group are matched with XML markup tags associated with a respective area contained within the selected XML display layout. The XML data items contained within each aggregation of data are rendered in hierarchical order within a respective GUI display space defined by a respective area within the XML display layout. GUI controls associated with displayed XML data items may also be rendered within a respective GUI display space.
According to the present invention, each area defined by an XML display layout may contain display order information for XML data items contained within a respective aggregation of data. Furthermore, the step of rendering XML data items may include rendering the XML data items within a respective GUI display space according to the display order information. Each area defined by an XML display layout may also contain display format information that defines the format within which XML data items from an aggregation of data are displayed. Furthermore, the step of rendering XML data items may include rendering the XML data items within a respective GUI display space according to the display format information.
The dynamic nature of GUIs according to the present invention may facilitate enhanced user interactions with computer systems.